


No Contest

by Dwarva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarva/pseuds/Dwarva
Summary: After losing an informal tournament at Skyhold, Blackwall's feeling more than a little put out. Since the Inquisitor isn't great at cheering people up verbally, she has to resort to other methods...





	1. Coming Second

The sword's clashing had started off as melodic and regular but had, in the last ten minutes, dissolved into something far more primal and grave. Blackwall's dulled longsword had stopped being swung carefully and was now making desperate jabs and parries at its opponent. Rowena stood back, leaning against the stone steps and felt a turn in her stomach when she realised Blackwall wasn't going to win this fight.

For the first three rounds in the tournament it had all been light-hearted and jolly. Even when Cullen had, reluctantly, bested Cassandra in the last round, she'd grunted unhappily but ultimately shook the ex-Templar's hand and stood back to watch the final round with the ever-growing crowd. The final round had knocked out Bull and Cassandra and left Blackwall and Cullen fighting for the top spot.

It had started like the other rounds, fairly innocent and almost polite, but about ten minutes in, after the older man saw Cullen looking somewhat hopefully at the Inquisitor, his inquisitor, it had suddenly become a real battle and all bets were off.

It was no secret between she and Blackwall that there was more than a tinge of jealousy when it came to her Commander. And she couldn't deny that there was clearly an attraction from his side, one she didn't return but that couldn't be ignored. She and Blackwall hadn't exactly made their relationship public knowledge but neither had she given Cullen any indication she returned his advances. But it was certainly a sore spot, and seeing Cullen's eyes glance over towards the crowd to search for her, to make sure she was watching his victory, had spurred Blackwall on in a way that made Rowena tremble slightly with desire.

She looked away from the warring men towards the expanding crowd; everyone from Skyhold must have abandoned their duties to watch the two men fight and she could understand why.

The round had lasted at least five minutes more than any of the others. Even the first long round where Cassandra had reluctantly fought Sera against her better judgement and the elf had spent the entire time evading her with tiny, sharp moves and virtually no actual offensive actions of her own. It wasn't until Sera gave up and lunged herself to the left of the warrior woman's sword that she'd lost her mettle and the round.

The grunts and cries from the two competing men were also growing louder and Rowena could hear them even over the surrounding crowd of people. Shouts of support and excitement pierced the air and the only person moving through the crowd was Varric with a slightly suspicious book of paper and a quill.

Rowena pushed her hand on his shoulder as he passed in front of her. "Taking bets Varric?"

The dwarf didn't even have the shame to look embarrassed and waved the parchment in the air. "I am. Care to see who the people think will win?" He paused and his eyes twinkled up at her. "The results won't surprise you but you might not be pleased with it." He offered the parchment to her but she didn't indulge him.

"Cullen I expect." She spoke quietly even though there was no chance of Blackwall overhearing her in his current predicament. She wrinkled her nose. "Do make sure you keep a note of everyone who supported Cullen so I can be sure to give them extra latrine duty next week." Varric barked a laugh.

"Of course. In fact I'll be a rich man today if Blackwall wins so here's hoping for a miracle for both our sakes."

He walked off into the crowd and Rowena winced as Cullen roared and slashed his sword against Blackwall's chest. The sword didn't strike true but she sucked in a breath as she saw the older man's face turning a dark shade of crimson. He wasn't going to last much longer, she mused quietly. No-one would deny that he had put in a hell of a fight against the head of their army but, even from the start she'd known who was going to be the victor. The competitors had been fighting all day; it wasn't just a test of technique but now pure desperate endurance.

As Cassandra returned from her post battle wash she sided up to the Inquisitor and crossed her arms. "He is going to lose." Rowena flicked her head towards her companion and narrowed her green eyes at her. The warrior swallowed heavily. "I mean, of course Blackwall should be glad to have got this far. It was fierce competition. Perhaps I might be in his place had I not fallen during my fight with Sera." She hissed the elves name and Rowena's lips raised in spite of her frustration.

"He could still win." Rowena suggested hopefully but Cassandra shook her head.

"Cullen is still using clean and established manoeuvres. His stance is careful, thoughtful. Blackwall has been on the defensive since at least I came back from my chambers. He is losing, I am afraid."

Cassandra's tone was disappointed and Rowena realised that her friend wanted her lover to win as well. Cullen was the easy choice, the obvious one. Like herself, the Seeker quite enjoyed an unexpected and romantic ending.

Blackwall grunted hard and raised the longsword up to his chest. But as he did Cullen lunged towards him, sweat flicking from his hair. The advance wasn't anticipated and he slammed into his opponent's weapon, knocking it clean from his exhausted hands.

The older man's chest heaved and he held his hands up slowly, seemingly using the last of his energy reserves to do so.

"Yield...." he snarled, his voice sounding as defeated as his body was.

Cullen smiled wide, his hand extended as the crowd roared cheerfully. Varric wasn't going to be a rich man today it seemed. She watched Blackwall shaking his comrade's hand and glanced round to see a few people reluctantly pushing coin into Varric's hand. Of those handing over money was Sera; the woman did love an underdog.

The crowd began to part ways and Cullen looked up at the Inquisitor. His expression was eager and she pushed away from the steps and headed his way. Blackwall still stood in the middle of the makeshift arena, he leaned on the dulled sword, his breath uneven. Rowena desperately wanted to throw her arms around him and nuzzle her face into the reassuring scent of his sweaty neck but held herself back.

"Congratulations Cullen. That was some impressive swordsmanship."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He replied politely. "Blackwall here certainly gave me a run for my money."

The older man grunted and shook his head at the Commander. "No I didn't. I was just keeping it going as long as I could so I didn't embarrass myself. You were the clear winner." He sunk the practice sword into the wet ground with the others and motioned towards the stables. "Should probably go get myself cleaned up."

Rowena's face fell from its poised and managed calm and she opened her mouth to object, remembering a moment later that Cullen was still standing in front of her. She stayed silent as Blackwall tramped across Skyhold's market area, limping slightly off his right leg.

Rowena turned again to her Commander and her smile returned, albeit slightly muted from its previous state.

"Well Commander I wish I could present you a trophy but, unofficial as this tournament was, I don't really have anything to give you." The man offered her back a polite smile as he moved the longsword back and forward easily between his hands.

"No no of course. It was all just a test of our mettle. A fancy training session really." He notched his head back to the tower that housed his office. "I should go back as well." The conversation seemed hollow now that everyone had gone back to their business with only a few people milling around near the market stalls. He dropped the sword onto the ground next to Blackwall's and pulled his own exhausted body up the steps and out of Rowena's sight.

She waited for a moment to make sure no-one else on the grounds wanted her attention and as soon as she was confident she wasn't being watched she headed to the stables and imagined herself falling into the accepting arms of her exhausted lover.

\------

She didn't know how Blackwall could sleep in here. It wasn't even the constant noise from the animals in the attached stables but their manure meant that place constantly smelled vile. She hitched her nose slightly and called out for him when she realised he wasn't on the lower floor of the building.

"I'm up here." His voice echoed from the upper level of the barn and Rowena made her way up the stairs to where she could hear water sloshing around. Pulling herself to the top she looked across the open area and watched him pull the armour over his head and remove the undershirt beneath it.

Rowena's breath hitched in her throat when she saw his bare skin and the thick of black hair scattered across his chest. He didn't even look round for her, instead wringing out the sponge and rubbing it over his shoulders and neck. She could see water droplets trickle down his back and took a deep breath to try and stop herself from moaning slightly.

After a few moments he realised she'd appeared silently and stared across at her, his face still sullen and hard.

"What can I do for you Inquisitor?" His tone was clipped; tight in a way she had only heard when he had talked about the Wardens before the truth had all come out. She could sense the tension from across the room and debated leaving him alone as he clearly wanted. Her first instinct was to put the barriers up and leave him to his childish mood. If he wanted to sulk, let him sulk. It's how she normally handled people when they were being irrational. But there was something else about Blackwall. She saw his mood and instead of reflecting it back and leaving in a temper herself she saw past it and wanted to soften it. To make whatever was hurting him go away.

She ignored his terse question and relaxed on the crates next to his makeshift sink, the wood rough against her backside.

"Come upstairs." She suggested gently. He shook his head and sopped the wet sponge across his chest, splashes of water hitting Rowena's thigh. Even through her leathers she could tell the water was freezing. She put a gentle hand on his upper arm, feeling the muscles twitch under her finger.

"I'm quite all right here thanks." He ignored her pleading look and moved away to the other side of the basin of cold water, pulling his arm out from under her soft grip. 

She watched him busy himself with a towel and cake of soap that was lying a few feet away and inwardly rolled her eyes at his desperate attempt to be further away from her. He lifted his arm and rubbed the rag under his arm and across his chest and Rowena watched hungrily as the beads of water clung to the hair on his chest like slick oil.

"Blackwall, are you in a huff?" Her tone was innocent but it was clear she was trying to break his stony exterior.

He looked at her incredulously. "I'm a grown man, was a Captain in the Orlesian army and am apparently the second best fighter in Skyhold. So no. I'm not in a huff."

"Big words for a grown man who's sulking." Blackwall braced his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her, dropping the soap to the table.

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

Rowena edged closer along the crates to where the man was standing. She thought she knew how to read Blackwall but it seemed as though humour wasn't the way to bring him down from the edge this time. She shook her head. "No. I just want you to stop washing yourself with a bloody freezing cold rag and come upstairs to have a proper bath. Given how well you did I think you deserve it."

Blackwall reached for a clean shirt that was draped over the grindstone nearby. It did make Rowena momentarily wonder where he actually stored his clothing since she didn't happen to see any chests nearby. He pulled it over his head and the rogue's eyes moved down over his chest and stomach hungrily. Something about his angry manner was making her want to pin him on the floor, well for him to allow her to pin him, and set upon him like she hadn't been sated in a month. Instead she settled for the thought of trailing her tongue down his newly washed body and swallowed carefully.

"I didn't do well. I lost." She had to stop a laugh and pursed her lips instead.

"Blackwall, you came second. Out of about a dozen people during the tournament." She looked at him curiously. "I had no idea you were so fiercely competitive." She picked at her fingernails absently.

"I'm not." He persisted,

"You did well to get to the final round. You took down Bull and Amund at the end. And they're both at least a foot taller than you. You were excellent."

"I didn't win." He repeated darkly as he tucked his shirt into his breeches.

"Ugh Maker," Rowena threw her head back against the stable wall and screwed up her face. "Cullen's a good ten years younger than you, maybe fifteen," she mused, looking up at the holes in the ceiling. "There's no shame in..."

She felt the shift in mood grow even harder, stopped mid-sentence and looked down to see him stopped in his tracks, his lidded eyes looking at the ground. They had gone from hard to broken and she kicked herself for bringing up the thing she'd spent the last month trying to ignore. "Blackwall--I--"

"Leave it." He warned. He picked up the basin of water and walked to the back of the barn, tipping it down the long wooden slope that went to the back of the stables.

She hopped off the crates without making a sound and stood behind him while he bustled with the dregs of the water. 

She felt so small standing behind him like this. Her slight stature seemed even tinier when she was in the shadow of a man like Blackwall. Normally she found it attractive and relished the size difference between the two, enjoying the way he effortlessly tossed her around when they were gently rough housing or making love. But now she just felt like the awkward teenager she'd been who'd often said something damaging because she was too busy thinking about her own feelings. It wasn't a nice thing to relive.

She reached up to touch his shoulder but pulled her hand back at the last moment as she realised how tense his back was. He didn't want her there. And persisting wasn't going to help anyone.

She nocked her head towards the door, her red hair falling across her eyes as she narrowed them in frustration. "Fine. I'll be upstairs if you change your mind." She realised she now sounded like a petulant child herself but his mood had now rubbed off on her and if there was one thing Inquisitor Tevelyan was bad at, it was rising above someone else's temper.

So used to being accommodated was she that for a moment she assumed he'd call her back, but as she descended the staircase, creaking as she moved, was surprised to hear nothing but silence.


	2. Coming Second Again

As Rowena moved through the grounds and up into her chamber the irritation threatened to overcome her. With each step she cursed him for being a stubborn idiot, despite a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she shared that particular foible as well. 

Marching through the great hall with a thunderous expression, she'd called to a servant she didn't recognise that she wanted him to bring up bath water. Quickly. 

Sitting in a tub of hot water and soap might serve to calm her down. 

Slamming the chamber door behind her hard and making it shake the door frame she winced at how easily she'd fallen back into Spoiled Noble mode and, despite still wringing her hands in frustration, made a mental note to apologise to the confused worker when he returned with her water. 

She lay back on the bed and began to consider the various ways the conversation with Blackwall might have gone if she hadn't been such a single-minded ram herself. She wasn't used to them riling one another up, in fact it was normally his clear and reasonable attitude that curbed her pig-headedness before it could cause a problem. And it had stopped many a problem. Would he decide she was too immature to be with after her departing words? She wouldn't blame him frankly; one of Rowena's biggest problems was her inability to let things go and she'd understand if she'd pushed him too far this time.

She kicked off her boots and sat up as she heard the servant came up the stairs with her water. That was fast, she thought. She rose and brushed down her tunic, pulling at the bottom. It wouldn't look terribly commanding for him to see her standing in her socks but the distraction of her conversation with Blackwall had made her forget herself and her station. 

Instead the steps sounded heavy and familiar and, as just she recognised them, her lover's dark hair and apologetic expression appeared over the banister of the staircase. He paused and winced slightly. 

"Can I come up?" He asked. Rowena sighed heavily and nodded, sitting down on the edge of her bed, and patting the space beside her for him to join her. He did gratefully and sat, his eyes downward for a few moments before lifting his hand and resting it on her thigh. 

"I'm sorry for how I acted my lady. It was childish and you deserve better." He still didn't look up at her so she nudged a bit closer and rested her head on his shoulder, tangling her fingers into his own. 

"I didn't exactly act maturely myself love," she admitted. She could smell the earthy smell of sweat that had carried from his fight. It couldn't have been more than an hour before but felt like an eternity had passed. She lifted her palm to his cheek and pulled his face towards hers. "You did do so well and I just -" The same look of shame fell across his face that she'd seen in the barn and she realised something else was at play. 

"It's not the losing." She tilted her head down at him and offered him a mock cross expression. "OK, it wasn't the coming second. We both know I don't mind coming second..." A thin smile lifted the corners of his lips under his beard and Rowena felt her chest swell slightly that he was starting to relax and joke again. 

"So, what it is then?" She asked softly.

"I suppose it was just a reminder that I'm an old man and you might be better with someone...well more fitting for you."

It was the first time the concern had been voiced but certainly not the first time it had been hinted at. The simmering, one-sided jealousy between he and Cullen was only a symptom of a much bigger feeling of inadequacy that Blackwall felt. Whenever he'd describe himself as an 'old man' Rowena would scoff and distract him. But an off-hand admission a few weeks before that her lover was nearly the same age as her father had clearly been preying on his mind. 

"You're just my fit Blackwall." He scoffed at her and shook his head. "No, you are. I'm not with you because of any fatherly issues I might have, or a sense of pity. Trust me. I'm with you because I-" She wasn't sure if she dared say it. She felt it; she certainly did. But they hadn't said it and she worried it might sound hollow and defensive. She'd say it later. When it wouldn't be thought of as sympathetic.

"-because I care about you." He hadn't seemed to notice her pause and if he did his steely eyes didn't betray it. 

"And I you." He held her hand tightly and rested his head towards hers. 

Lighter footsteps sounded from outside the door. "I ordered you a bath." A white lie, but if she admitted it had been to soak out her bad mood he'd never have accepted it. He opened his mouth, presumably to politely decline but Rowena held her finger against his lips seductively. "Trust me. Once you've cleaned yourself up I'll come up with some cool down exercises. Can't have your muscles seizing, now can we?"

He chucked and kissed her finger. "All right my lady. As you command."

\---

She heard heavy sloshing and a satisfied groan as Blackwall lowered himself into the hot water of the copper tub in her chambers annex. Despite his protests, she had insisted he take some time alone while she sat on her bed and read some reports she'd been neglecting. Flicking through the parchment as it was spread over her sheets she looked up at the unused desk with its connotations of her father’s study and what it had symbolised. Early memories had been pleasant; playing hide and seek with her older brothers and then sparring with wooden daggers as their laughing father looked on, offering pointers. But then, as her father had become older his family seemed to take second place in his life and Rowena and her brothers were lucky if they saw him once a week at the dinner table.

Rowena didn't want that. She might be leading an army but she was damned if she'd get stuck doing paperwork instead of going out and fighting the war. 

"Maker this water is just what I needed." Blackwall's rumbling voice came straight through the wall she was leaning against, her legs crossed and, now, sockless. 

"Good." She stacked a pile of signed parchment on the bedside table and started on another. "Just remember that although the water feels good, what you'll feel afterwards will hopefully surpass even that."

He was silent for a moment and Rowena wondered if he'd sunk his head under the water, as he was known to do. But eventually she heard the movement of water again as he shifted. "Maybe I'll be so relaxed from the bath I'll just want to climb into bed and fall asleep."

Rowena laughed. "Not bloody likely." She shook her head and rested it back against the wall. She could practically feel him, just inches away, naked and relaxed. Her nether regions twitched at the thought. A chuckle confirmed her suspicions on the other side of the wall and she took a dramatic breath. "Anyway, I was reading a romance novel I found in the library the other day. It started off all gentile and delicate but then towards the end...well let’s just say there was a bit of an education in its chapters."

More water shifting. "There was? What sort of an education, my lady?"

"Well it was about a noble woman on some sort of journey and a bodyguard who was sworn to protect her." Another chuckle from beyond the wall. "It was! Obviously the longer they travelled together the harder it became for the bodyguard to resist the beautiful lady's charms. Eventually they ended up at an inn where, sadly, there was only a single room left. The bodyguard offered to sleep on the floor but the selfless woman generously allowed him to share her bed."

"What a kind and self-sacrificing lady she sounds." 

"Indeed." Rowena agreed. "But of course, sharing a bed was too much for the young lady and she couldn't help but throw herself at him in every way imaginable throughout the night. There was a particular scene where he pressed her naked, writhing body up against the wall and entered her roughly from behind; her milky breasts pressed up against the cold stone wall as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming his name and waking up the other patrons."

Nothing. Was he touching himself? Or had he stopped listening to her droning on and had nodded off in the warm water? 

More water shifting. 

So, he hadn't gone to sleep. 

"But eventually before her soaking quim could give in to his hard thrusts he spun her around and she sunk to her knees, taking his whole length into her mou--"

Groaning and the sound of waves cascading over the metal tub onto the wooden floor below caught Rowena off guard and as she dropped the papers she spun around to see Blackwall's dripping naked body close impatiently on top of her own. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and covered her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily and pulling her in closer to him. Eventually she withdrew, panting, and narrowed her eyes at him, her body tensing at the feel of him hard and ready for her. 

“You’re going to get me all wet.” She tutted, pointing at her papers. She breathed a laugh in spite of herself as she watched water run from his hair and beard down his throat and all the way to his stomach. Her eyes rested unashamedly on the sight of his thick length, red, keen and brushing against her thigh. "You must be freezing?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to have you somewhere warm my lady..."

He lifted her with ease and rested her on the thick, white rug in front of the crackling fire. Before she'd started work on her papers she'd slipped out of her outer armour and was now wearing only a thin vest and leather trousers; the white fur underneath her now whispering against every inch of her sensitive skin. Blackwall remained on all fours over her as he lowered his mouth onto hers, kissing her and running his calloused thumb down her cheek. Rowena pulled his body closer onto hers and ran her own hands over his lower back, grinding her hips up against his. 

He pulled back and moaned uncomfortably. "Those are going to have to come off..." He propped himself back on his knees, slipped his hands down her hips and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the tight brown trousers. Lifting her hips as he coaxed them down her thighs, the sheer closeness to her skin took her underwear with them. Her mouth gaped openly at the sight of the thick thatch of black hair with his thick cock that stuck out proudly, familiar but still utterly mouth-watering. 

Blackwall stopped the trousers at her knees and lowered his lips to the spot where the side of her stomach met her pubic bone. She gasped as her ran his teeth over her hip and bucked herself up to meet his mouth, not caring that it raised her mound up nearly to his lips. Her breath was already ragged and rough and he'd barely touched her. 

Instead of taking the bait he looked up and her and shook his head. "That's not going to work this time Ro," She gave him a playful sulking look. Their lovemaking too often ended up with her losing her patience and temping him just a bit too much which inevitably resulted in something fast, furious and desperate. This time his eyes burned with defiance.

"I can smell you." He growled and goosebumps prickled all over her naked skin. He licked her again, along the lines of her jutting hipbones and she wriggled under him as he edged closer and closer to her copper curls that were wet with arousal. He blew on them gently, something that was guaranteed to make her moan, and this time was no exception. She threw her head back and wrestled gently against the trousers that were binding her legs together. She badly wanted to spread herself and let him see her wet lips but he didn't seem to be interested in removing her trousers completely. 

"Do you mind if I take off some more clothes?" She asked meekly. She knew he loved that attitude, so different to the one she had established for the rest of her life. Out there she was in charge, she was a leader and never betrayed a sense of uncertainty. But when she was alone with Blackwall she enjoyed letting him take control. In fact, she relished it. It had taken him a while to use it comfortably but now he did, with gusto.

"No. But I will." He cupped a hand under her back and lifted her, tugging her vest off with a single draw. He stared at her bare chest as he tossed the clothing onto the bed. Her nipples were stiff and pink. "You removed your undergarments my lady."

"If you can't relax in your own quarters where can you?" He pinned her wrists above her head with a single hand and braced the weight of his body with another. Running his tongue over her lower lip, Rowena could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her thigh. She shifted under him slightly in an attempt to brush it against her clit but it was still frustratingly closed between her legs. 

He laughed a deep throaty, satisfied laugh. "You bloody tease." 

She had the cheek to look up at him innocently as she tried again to kick off her trousers but it was no good. This was going to take assistance. "My trousers, Ser?" He looked deep at her as though he was trying to decide how far to push her. But eventually his own lust clearly took over as he leaned back and pulled her trousers off and over her feet. She lay under him, her pale body completely naked and exposed.

He was kneeled back on his feet and the blazing wood of the fire crackled and hissed as the shadows cast by the flames in the hearth danced against his skin. No matter how many times her gaze lingered as they travelled or when they were in battle, she never truly appreciated his strong arms and chest until they were being used to pleasure her. 

He drifted his hand down his own body, gripping his cock with strong hands. His thumb ran over the precum glistening on the tip of the head and Rowena moved to sit up and take it hand herself. As she propped herself up on her arms he shook his head. "Lie back." It was a command. A delicious fucking command that made her breath hitch in her throat; she'd just have to settle for watching him run his hand back and forth along his length. No severe punishment really.

Two can play at that game, she thought as she moved her own practised fingers downwards. Their eyes remained locked with one another as Rowena ran a finger down her slit and offered herself to him. Her fingers were slicked with her juices and she used her fingers to make a V, flaunting herself at him. Eventually he gave in and looked down at her. His jaw hardened as Rowena pushed a finger up into herself and gasped. She emphasised it for his benefit but the feeling of him staring down hard at her was undeniably erotic. Her entire body was merely a show for her lover and she was determined to have him enjoy it. 

Eventually the lure proved too much and he grabbed her hand out of her wetness and lowered his mouth to where she'd been pleasuring herself. Rowena moaned loudly. She tried to say his name but as he pushed his tongue into her folds and thrust two fingers into her, curling them round and going straight for the spot that he knew would make her crack, she found herself with a parched throat that wouldn't speak. She arched up into him again as he drove his fingers in and out of her furiously. Clearly any sense of tenderness had been abandoned as she fucked herself against his mouth and fingers. He grazed his teeth over her clit and raised his head slightly, locking his gaze with hers. Hunger flared in her eyes and as his expression became one of dark delight. 

She bit her lip hard as she fought against the feeling that threatened to overcome her but as Blackwall sat up, his fingers still plunging into her, he smirked. "Come for me you bloody hussy." 

At that she threw her head back as waves of pleasure rippled through her, making her pussy swell in rushes. "Oh Maker Blackwall.....oh......" She kept lifting her hips in rhythm with his fingers fucking her until she collapsed, panting on the rug. Hard breaths and aftershock moans were all she could manage until she eventually opened an impish eye to her lover. 

"Mmmm." She sat up. "That was...."

"Don't think we're finished here." His eyes flickered in the firelight as a stray hand wandered back down to his own arousal which he pumped lazily several times, watching her tremble as the orgasm subsided. "On your hands and knees," he commanded.

Rowena swallowed and obeyed, moving her still quivering body onto all fours and spreading her legs slightly to let him watch her lips separate, still stinging with his work and slick with her juices. He stilled behind her and the feeling of exposure as she knelt in front of him with her ass high in the air made her tingle with anticipation once more. 

"Ser?" She whispered tentatively. 

"Quiet." He snarled. She heard him move behind her and felt a gentler finger probe her lips apart. His voice softened as he moaned what sounded like her name. "Maker, you have a beautiful cunt Ro." Her nipples hardened and she breathed unevenly, trying to catch her breath as the facade of command broke from his voice. 

She felt his cock pressing the entrance to her slit and tried to move back onto him. He pressed both hands against her ass cheeks and she heard him tut softly behind her. "You've got an attitude hussy. You know what I do to girls with attitudes?"

A smile he couldn't see broke on her face. Yes, she knew what he did to girls with attitudes. 

The slap of his palm across her exposed ass made her wince but the cool air against the stinging skin caused more goosebumps on the outside of her thighs. He ran his hand over the tender skin. "Any more outbursts hussy?"

She shook her head as he gripped her entire reddening ass cheek with a single hand, her auburn hair covering her face as she leaned down. His thumb probed her ass and she sucked in a breath, not sure where this was going. But he stopped and ran his finger down onto her exposed pussy instead.

"No," he sighed. "Not this time." She tensed as he cupped her mound possessively with his hand and pushed the tip of his cock into her. "I think I'll just take you." And with that she felt him plunge into her and she called out his name at the first hard thrust. 

He pressed a hand on either side of her ass and rammed himself into her in a single push again, Rowena struggling to keep her body upright on her arms as he slammed into her again and again, groaning and swearing under his breath as he did. She tensed again, the familiar tide of satisfaction rising again.

A rumble moved through her throat as his length filled her over and over, his movements becoming more ragged as he neared his own climax. He moved into her for a few more moments and as she sobbed his name, her body pulsed once more with orgasm, pleasant relief rippling through her. He stopped and withdrew, making her whimper at the sudden loss of sensation. Her insides quivered as he flipped her over to her back, her body still pulsing with pleasure, and gave himself a single stroke with a now glistening hand. He stood slowly on unsteady legs. 

"I'll be finishing in your mouth." She swallowed through a dry throat and practically lunged towards him, her mouth hot, open and ready. She gripped the base of his cock with curled fingers and took him into her mouth, lapping the tip of her tongue up the underside of him as she did. A feral snarl escaped his throat as he struggled not to fuck her mouth. Rowena was hungrily coaxing him between her lips, cupping his balls with her free hand and moaning and humming with pleasure as she did. His hands were tangled in her hair, gripping it tightly as he relinquished control of his pleasure fully to her. She could smell her own musk on the thick hairs around the base of his shaft which she inhaled deeply, imagining his beard tasting the same.

After a few long bobs of her head down his whole length from the base to the tip she felt his balls tighten and heard him roar in his throat before the hot liquid drenched the back of her own. She swallowed, his cock still in her mouth, and she could have sworn she heard him whine as she did. She focused her eyes up to his and saw beads of sweat trailing down his temples and neck. His head was thrown back, as hers had been, and his chest rose and fell violently as he tried to catch his breath. 

She pulled her head back with a satisfying wet suck and fell back onto her knees. She sighed contentedly as he grinned down at her. "My goodness my lady you are so very good."

She notched her head for him to join her on the rug and he did so with uneven movements. He collapsed next to her and she lay with him, her head rested on his chest that was dewy with sweat. The sigh that emerged from her throat was sated and satisfied. 

"We could lie here all night. Or we could actually get into the warm bed that's designed for two people who have just fucked one another’s brains out and would rather like to go to sleep?"

He chucked under his breath, stood unsteadily and reached an arm out to prop her own rise. She gripped onto him as they made their way to the ridiculously ornate Orlesian bed. Her legs felt like how a newborn hallas must feel as it took its first tentative steps. 

"Did you really read a romance novel in the library?" He asked, gathering errant papers from the bed and piling them on the floor.

"Of course I did! What do you think I am?" She smirked. 

"A bloody hussy." He joked, pulling her into the bed and blowing out the candle.


End file.
